


The End

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, crack!fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> No spoilers for anything, no ships, no common sense, just silliness. And obviously, none of these characters are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** No spoilers for anything, no ships, no common sense, just silliness. And obviously, none of these characters are mine.

"This isn't how I thought it would end," Hermione says, surveying the unusual scene in front of her.  
  
"Same here," Ron agrees, crossing his arms. "I still don't understand how they even managed to get that big rusty old car out here."  
  
"It looks battered, positively filthy!" Draco remarks. "Not the kind of thing I'd be seen dead in, even I _was_ a Muggleborn." Predictably, merely considering that possibility makes him shudder violently.  
  
"They sounded American," Neville pipes up, "or maybe Canadian; they're definitely not from around here."  
  
"I don't care where they're from," Harry huffs. "They were bloody rude. Telling me to get the hell out of their way, just as I was gaining advantage on Voldemort. _'This isn't a Star Wars convention, and that stick you're holding is no lightsaber. Stand back, kid, so we can kick that demon's ass'_ \- Is that any way to talk to the hero of the wizarding world, I ask you?!"  
  
"Kicking asses really isn't very nice," Luna offers. "I mean, what have those poor donkeys ever done? And if they're owned by a demon, that's hardly _their_ fault either, is it? They should be set free; not subjected to more abuse."  
  
"I think he meant to say 'arse'," Seamus supplies.  
  
"Then why didn't he?" Luna asks, looking very confused.  
  
"Wait 'till my father hears about this," Draco hisses.  
  
"Stupid Viktor Krum," Ron interjects. "He kissed her, you know. Bloody hell!"  
  
Hermione lets out an exasperated sigh. "Oh do get _over_ yourself, Ronald; that was _ages_ ago!"  
  
"Look," Neville says, stopping a verbal brawl between his friends before it even starts, "they're coming over."  
  
And indeed, they are...  
  
"You kids still here?" one of the two men asks.  
  
"Apparently," Harry snaps. "So, did you kill him?"  
  
"You could say that," comes the smug response. "You won't be seeing that noseless sonofabitch again any time soon."  
  
"But-But I was supposed to vanquish him," Harry splutters. "I'm the Chosen One! It was my destiny!"  
  
"Yeah, dude." The man grins. "We get that a lot. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got more things to hunt."  
  
"To _hunt_?" Hermione parrots.  
  
"Yeah, babe. Big, evil things. So, you ready, Sammy?"  
  
"Sure, Dean."  
   
"But-But-" Harry stammers. "I'm The Boy Who Lived- I'm-"  
  
The two men head back to their car and as the eighties' rock music starts blasting from the stereo, neither of them can hear the part-furious, part-desolate cry that echoes through the Yorkshire Dales-  
  
"Hey! Hang on! Wait a minute! This isn't how it was _supposed_ to go!"  
  


*


End file.
